


Hoodie Hiding

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Springtime Deceitber [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Deceit is cuddled into Virgil's hoodie with him and doesn't want to fetch his hat
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Springtime Deceitber [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712329
Kudos: 93





	Hoodie Hiding

Deceit didn’t want to move, let alone get up and see which boyfriend now had his hat. He was already sure Virgil didn’t have it because they were cuddled together, both zipped into the hoodie after the morning kept them both working hard.

“You know sometimes they get anxious if you take too long to retrieve your hat now.” Virgil murmured, nuzzling into his hair. “I’ve checked on Roman a few times when it starts but he just worries you’ve gotten fed up of the game or of him if it takes too long. Logan’s actually told me he does the same, asking if there’s a way for him not to get so concerned.”

“I don’t care. I’m comfortable here for now. Summon them if they get too worried.” He mumbled.He never had a need for airs and graces when it was just them. If you put on presentation all the time you’d forget why you used it in the first place.

Virgil just huffed out a small laugh, remaining nuzzled close and tightening his arms. “They’ll look for us themselves.”

Silence fell after that, both of them just enjoying the comfort of being wrapped together on cushions and in the hoodie. 


End file.
